


Forget It (Extended Version)

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Dom Link, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Power Exchange, Spanking, Sub Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: A classic tale of a Tall that wants to feel s m a l l, and his anxious bff wanting to feel some semblance of control. These two are perfect for one another...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Forget It (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts).



> Congratulations to @enterthetadpole for winning the 200 follower giveaway on the @RhinkThreeWays blog! She requested that I expand the [ “Forget it.”](https://rhinkthreeways.tumblr.com/post/621352731931721728/forget-it-smutty-version-rhett-has-grown) smutty ficlet: _Three words: Sultry AF. Broody and sensual and yeah cold shower was needed. Laika needs to stop doing these before my phone has permanent scorch marks. Just give us more because we are thirsty._

Rhett had grown comfortable with his own nudity. And with sharing that nudity with Link. He wouldn’t have believed it possible, even a year ago, but he has now found that he’s more than comfortable with the way that Link’s hungry gaze devours his naked body. His depthless blue eyes roaming over Rhett’s skin as if there were anything there left for him to undress with them. 

Rhett knelt at the bedside of Link’s twin bed in the creative house, resting his head against Link’s thigh. He rubbed his unkempt beard over the rough denim of Link’s jeans, sighing happily when Link raised his hand only to bring it down to lovingly pet Rhett’s hair with soft, slow, even strokes.

Rhett was a big man, everybody knew that, but Link’s hand still felt quite large to him. Large, controlling, and safe. Rhett felt at home under those strong hands. And in love with what they were capable of. 

They had been sitting this way for about a half hour. They were quite capable of staying like that comfortably for over a full hour. Rhett savored the time that he was able to spend at Link’s feet, feeling secure in his nakedness, allowing himself to be vulnerable with Link. He didn’t let himself exist in this way in front of anyone else. And Link… Well, Rhett imagined that there must be something about the way that he gave himself over to Link in this way that gave him a sense of control that Link did not always feel in his day-to-day life. Where things never played out to his exact specifications; and he found himself fighting an exhausting internal battle over whether he should annoy people with his desire to micromanage toward perfection, or to give the people in his life some peace and let his compulsion to reform and optimize every last detail of every blessed thing eat him alive. A life where anxiety pried at the edges of every interaction. Was the intent good enough? Was the outcome good enough? Was  _ he _ good enough?

But Link didn’t have to worry when they were like this. Like this, the world was however Link wanted it to be. Down to the last detail. And it was Rhett’s absolute pleasure to make it that way for him. 

Rhett began to subtly squirm in his keeling posture. 

Link instinctively tightened his hold on Rhett’s long, wavy hair. He tilted his head back to meet ice blue eyes. Link had always been able to read Rhett better than Rhett knew himself. 

“What do you need?” Link lowered shaky, yet confident, fingers to stroke the skin beneath Rhett’s bearded neck. As often as they played at this type of power exchange, Link always kept his voice low. The unstated fact that he didn’t have to raise his voice to demonstrate his hold over Rhett was enough to make Rhett hard and aching in his lap. 

Rhett cleared his throat. He trusted Link. Implicitly. But he was still working on asking for what he wanted. It didn’t come easy to him. It would have been so much easier if Link would just give Rhett what he wanted, without making him admit that he had had needs in the first place. Having to confess aloud that he was not this magically perfect and whole creature, wanting nothing from nobody... It left him feeling infinitely more laid bare than his nakedness ever could. 

He supposed that was the point. 

Rhett nodded in response to Link’s question. He felt a distinct thrill at having the full intensity of Link’s attention focused squarely on him. It made him giddy with desire. He knew that Link would be able to see the light sheen of sweat budding on the surface of his face; and how full, flushed, and leaking his cock had become. But could he see through to how close Rhett was to humping his clothed leg, and begging shamelessly to be spanked? 

“Rhett?”

“I…”

Link tilted his head curiously, waiting patiently for Rhett to find his words. 

“Nevermind.”

“Oh,” Link responded evenly. “I absolutely mind.”

“Just… Forget it.”

“Hm. You really think that I’m gonna forget the sight of you naked on your knees, fumbling for how to tell me what you would like for me to do to you?”

Rhett decided that it might be easier to just show Link what he wanted. He crawled away from Link’s feet, moving to prop himself up on the edge of the bed, leaning down against his elbows and allowing his spine to lengthen and decompress. He lifted his tailbone and boldly wiggled his exposed cheeks. He buried his blushing face into the sheets, and awaited Link’s reaction to his wordless, albeit vague, offer. 

Rhett felt the bed shift beneath his upper body as Link rose to his feet, leaving Rhett softly whimpering before he felt a reassuringly gentle touch on his freckled shoulder.

“Goodness, Rhett. Quite the gift you’re presenting me with. What am I s’posed to do with it?”

Rhett growled into the mattress as he silently weighed his options. He knew how this worked. While Link had the final option to say yes or no, understanding that he did have that ultimate power tended to make Link very generous with what he would ‘allow’. In other words, Rhett had found that he could pretty much ask Link to do anything and Link would do it. That being said, there was still the mental hurdle of  _ asking _ .

Rhett took a deep, steadying breath before actively shaping his lips in the form of a question. 

“Would you spank me? Please.”

Rhett couldn’t see Link’s face in this posture, but he would have bet anything that Link would be smiling from ear to ear. 

“Thank you, Rhett,” Link said in a tone that managed to be rough and smooth at the same time. “The fact that you can share what you want with me makes me… very happy. Almost as happy as punishing this beautiful, perfect skin is gonna.”

Rhett’s breathing immediately began to stagger as he felt Link’s hands cup his ass and begin to caress the flesh. Kneeling the muscle, and subtly spreading him; making gentle sounds of adoration as he did. 

Rhett wiggled happily, and pushed his hips back toward Link. Desperate for him to proceed. 

“Yesss, please.” He practically begged as a fine tremor of anticipation worked itself through his body. The traveling chill left raises hairs in its wake. Rhett curled his toes, pressing them into the floor as Link hovered over him. 

“You gonna stay still for me?”

Rhett nodded once. The quick gesture made his long hair house, and he shivered for a fraction of a second, his body was electric with expectation of the heat that had been promised. 

Link’s hands were warm against Rhett’s skin, as he resumed his reverent stroking of Rhett’s supple skin, teasing it with light touches. 

“This isn’t exactly a punishment, y'know. But I would  _ love _ to make you feel it for days afterward...”

“Yes,” Rhett quickly clarified, he hoped that Link would hurry up and touch him in the way that Rhett yearned for him. “You  _ know _ I’ll tell ya if it’s too much, just—”

Link chuckled quietly, and somehow dangerously, at Rhett’s impatience. “Careful, Rhett. You wanna start trying to order me around, and this can become a  _ punishment _ real quick. And not in the way you’re likely hoping. In other words, I won’t whoop you at all.”

Rhett cringed. Link didn’t make idle threats. He did not like Rhett testing his dominance within this setting. He would proverbially turn this car around and go home rather than suffer the effort of brat-taming. 

Rhett could feel his cock leaking as his hips began to shift toward Link again. His cock a friction that it would not find. He bit his lip and summoned every ounce of self-control to stay patient as he waited for the sharp stinging kiss of Link’s hand on his skin. 

Link did not keep him waiting. 

He brought his hand down with a sharp smack, and Rhett couldn’t help yelling at the hot pain on his backside, while pressing backward for another blow. 

Link indulged him with a flurry of slaps.

The sound of Link’s strikes rang around the sparsely decorated room, combined with Rhett's grunts and moans. Rhett shivered at the contrast of the heat on his ass with the cool air of the room, a bloom of pain tingled across his skin. 

He felt feverish, needy, ready to be fucked; but all he could do was squirm and futilely thrust his hips against the frictionless air before him. His weighty cock bobbing sadly. 

“You can touch yourself,” Link mercifully informed him. 

Rhett hadn’t consciously realized that he had been waiting for Link’s permission. The thought of acting without Link’s blessing hadn’t even entered his mind as a possibility. But now that the wish had been planted and granted in the same breath, Rhett silently thanked god as he seized the opportunity - and his dick in hand. 

Link delivered a particularly harsh wallop that sent Rhett lurching forward into the mattress. The delicate contact of his sensitive skin against the rough cotton sheets was enough to send Rhett over the edge. Or at least blessedly close. He rubbed his neglected and and desperate cock against the side of the mattress, allowing the friction to coax his orgasm from him. His climax was accompanied by an embarrassingly high pitched mewl of a whine before his body went limp. 

He felt an odd combination of being both refreshed and abandoned. Like a man consumed by heat, elated to find himself flung overboard into the cool and revitalizing sea; only to realize that he was lost, stranded and alone. 

His life line, his buoy, came to him in the form of Link’s hands. They soothed his abused skin, skin that would be warm to the touch and bright red. The touch anchored him and kept Rhett from drifting off. 

Link’s whisper almost came out as a growl. But there was a glimmer of humor lining his words that made Rhett smile, even as he was being made aware that their game was ending for the night.

“You fuck up my sheets, McLaughlin?” 

Rhett’s shoulders shook with laughter made silent as it was swallowed up by the bedding that he was still burying his upper body into. “Uh, yeah? Seems so.” 

He pushed himself up off the bed, turning to look at Link for the first time in what felt like forever. His eyes looked electric and alive. He never looked so beautiful as when he was satisfied. And he just didn’t look satisfied nearly as often as he should, by Rhett’s estimation. 

“Good boy.” Link’s eyes sparkled. “Let’s get you, and my freakin’ sheets, all cleaned up.”

Rhett let Link help him to his feet. After his orgasm had subsided, he found himself feeling a little more aware of his nakedness. Especially in contrast with Link’s clothed state. It didn’t feel quite as sexy as it had even moments ago.

Brains could be fucked up things. 

Link acted, yet again, like Rhett’s own personal mind reader as he handed Rhett a robe. Rhett cloaked his insecurities, his vulnerabilities, in fluffy soft charcoal colored cotton. It fit his body perfectly, but it smelled like Link. Rhett fleetingly wondered how Link had accomplished that: simply washing it with his own clothes? A more elaborate scheme involving him sleeping in it? All Rhett knew was that it was very comforting, no matter how the feat had been managed. 

Link guided him to the bathroom, and began to draw him a bath. There was an ice bucket with a few offerings sticking out over the rim. Rhett could make out a bottle of champagne, and a couple of cans of LaCroix. Link had dimmed the lights, and lit a few candles to set the ambiance.

It seemed like a little much to Rhett. And now that they were no longer ‘playing’, he was tempted to make a joke about it. But he immediately second guessed that impulse. Why did he feel the need to say something silly to break the spell that Link had clearly gone to so much effort to cast for him? 

Rhett easily appreciated the gesture, perhaps he just wasn’t so sure that he deserved it. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut, and give Link the opportunity to show him otherwise. 

Link added bubbles to the hot water and allowed the bath to fill. He stood behind Rhett and placed his hands over Rhett’s covered shoulders, gripping the cottony seams.

“May I?” 

Link slid the robe slowly down Rhett’s shoulders, and Rhett was certain that at his height, he had no right to be made to feel so delicate and cherished. 

Rhett offered a loose affirmative somewhere between a shrug and a nod. It seemed that the ask was low-risk enough that Link accepted that as a Yes, without making him consent more clearly that it was okay for Link to literally disrobe him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Doesn’t sting much,” Rhett answered honestly. 

“I got aloe here, some types of lotion? Ice might feel good..”

“Ha, well. I appreciate that and all. But it’s not like it was a cane, or... a flogger or anything.” 

Link paused, noticeably. “Do you wish it was more like that?”

Rhett had to think about that. 

“You can get back to me on that,” Link said with a wink and sly smile, before easing Rhett into the bath. 

Rhett sighed at how good the heat felt on his skin. It radiated to soothe his muscles, and relax his mind. 

“Good?”

Rhett nodded. 

“Good.”

Link cupped a handful of bath water, and allowed it to slip slowly through his hand to trickle onto Rhett’s skin. His blue eyes watched in awe as the water landed, beaded, and slid down Rhett’s body. 

Rhett longed for Link to be as slick as the water droplets, sliding down his body… He could hardly believe that he was already getting all worked up again...

“I’m going to rinse your hair.” Link was telling, not asking. But Rhett understood that he still would want an answer.

Upon Rhett’s subtle nod, Link palmed one open hand over the top of Rhett’s head, and slowly submerged him completely beneath the water. When Rhett resurfaced, it was almost in slow motion. Water danced and dropped down his beard, catching in places and sparkling in the candlelight like stars peeking out to twinkle in the early evening sunset. 

It seemed Link could not resist bringing his fingers to Rhett’s wet lips, and sliding a couple digits past them. He sensually fingered Rhett’s mouth, and Rhett happily lapped and sucked at the welcome intrusion. Rhett thought he felt Link shudder as he somewhat reluctantly withdrew. 

Link took a washcloth and brought it up to rinse and massage his upper back and shoulders, places that the water wouldn’t reach once Rhett was sitting fully upright. 

Rhett closed his eyes to focus on touch alone. 

Link eventually abandoned the cloth, and moved to massage him with the wetted heels of his palms and his fingertips. 

Rhett sighed, and even moaned a few times he felt so loose and at ease. He leaned forward to allow Link to work the muscles in his lower back and hips. 

Link then repositioned himself toward Rhett’s front, leaning over the edge of the tub to touch Rhett’s knees - which were poking out well above the waterline, compressed as Rhett was in the tub. Link’s hand worked down from the cap of Rhett’s bent knee, down his thigh to sink beneath the water and rest to wrap loosely around his cock.

Rhett whimpered gently despite himself, once again at Link’s mercy. 

“You hard again, Rhett?”

A silly question really, coming from a man who was now stroking his erection. 

“Uh. Yeah, looks like it.”

“Then maybe you could do something for me now?”

_ Anything _ , Rhett thought.

“Okay?” Rhett said. 

“Wait for me on the bed, honey. And I’ll be out when I’m ready.”

Link helped to lift Rhett out of the tub, making sure that he was adequately dried off and not at risk for slipping on his way into the bedroom. Rhett flinched when the soft cottony towel brushed over his oversensitized cock, as Link closed the robe around Rhett’s front. 

Rhett tried not to feel awkward as he walked on wobbly knees with his erection bouncing beneath his modest covering. It was helpful to know that Link wasn’t watching. He was behind the closed door, ‘getting ready’ for whatever he had in mind next. 

Rhett walked over to the bed, and let his robe fall to the floor. He crawled up into the center of the California king bed and lay down onto his belly. His erection pressed into the soft cushiony fabric of the comforter. It felt nice to find a bit of relief in the pillowy contact. He folded his arms and rested his head face-first into them, unable to resist subtly rutting his hips into the mattress. Barely perceptible, just enough friction to keep him from aching as the minutes passed. 

In addition to his own nudity, patience was something else that Link had helped him to grow comfortable with. 

Normally, waiting drove Rhett crazy. He was always uneasy. Whether he was in a waiting room for an appointment, navigating an airport terminal for a flight, or even between shooting episodes of GMM. He would always grow antsy trying to figure out exactly what he should be doing with himself in order to optimize the outcome of whatever came next. 

But it wasn’t like that when he was with Link. 

Rhett knew that when he was with Link, he didn’t need to worry about what happened next. Link was driving, and Rhett didn’t have to think about a thing. He was safe to let his mind go completely blank, and drift away to comfortable and secure places that he never seemed to be able to find under any other circumstances. 

Rhett had no idea how much time had passed before he heard the sound of a door opening, and imagined that Link must be walking through it to join him on the bed. This suspicion all but confirmed once he felt the mattress give slightly under the new additional weight of Link sitting down next to him. 

Wordlessly, Link encouraged him to turn over onto his back, and Rhett’s jaw fell open as Link’s hand gently massaged his cock. 

Rhett moaned at the smooth and controlled movements. The sensation was near breathtaking as Link gradually tightened his grip, making Rhett clutch at the bedding and his eyes rolled up into his head. 

“You feel good in my hand, Rhett. But that’s not where I wanna be feelin’ you.”

Rhett nodded. He had hoped that this was what Link had in mind, and he was starting to get restless - wanting Link on his dick as soon as possible. 

“Tell me that you want me.”

“Always want you,” Rhett said, honestly. 

“That’s sweet, honey. But I need you to tell me how you want me. Not in general. Right now.”

Rhett swallowed the thick lump of need in his throat. “Want you to hold me down, and ride my cock.”

Rhett could’ve sworn he saw Link’s breath hitched; but aside from that small tell, Link maintained his cool exterior. 

“That sounds nice, Rhett. But holding you down is gonna be tough, you’re  _ such _ a big man, aren’t ya?”

Rhett blushed and felt his cock grow impossibly more hard. 

“But I’m gonna do my best,” Link said, a quick wink accompanying his grin as he positioned his palms over Rhett’s large shoulders, and propped himself up. 

One of Link’s legs glided across Rhett’s broad body to straddle him, and it felt like satin brushing over his midsection. 

“You shaved,” Rhett commented. 

Link’s eyes lit up at Rhett’s attention. “You noticed.”

“Feels nice on my skin.”

“I did some other stuff that might feel good on ya, too **.”**

To accentuate his meaning, he reached down to guide Rhett’s cock to his entrance. Rhett watched as Link’s face went slack and his eyes fluttered. Plump lips slightly parted as he slowly sank down onto Rhett’s engorged cock. 

Link whimpered as he took his time adjusting to the not unfamiliar feel. He sighed when he felt he’d taken it all. 

“God you’re thick, honey. Feel the way you stretch me and open me up for you. Unreal.”

“Feels pretty real to me,” Rhett muttered as he nodded, and brought his hand to Link’s hips. “You want me to...?”

“No. I don’t want you to do a thing. Your hands are fine there. But I wanna fuck myself on your big dick, and I don’t want you to do a damn thing ‘cept tell me how good I look as I do. Until I’m done. When I’m done, and no sooner’n that, I want you to shoot me full of come.”

Rhett had to grit his teeth and use every mental tool in his arsenal to keep from coming right then. 

Fuck, this man was sex incarnate. 

Rhett held tightly to Link’s hips as he began to move. He was already so soft and slippery from the time he’d taken before coming into the bedroom, and Rhett was grateful. There was nothing like the feel of Link’s tight heat squeezing and massaging his cock. 

Link started out slowly, like he was getting used to the feel; but Rhett reckoned he was just enjoying himself. He elongated his truck as he stretched and writhed on top of Rhett. His body so long and lean, now beginning to shimmer with a thin sheen of sweat. His cock was hard, his nipples erect. He looked like he was carved from stone, and Rhett didn’t think he’d ever get over how gorgeous he was like this. 

“Fuck, Link… You look incredible. You feel even better.” 

Rhett didn’t feel that he had found exactly the right things to say, but he knew Link would want him to say  _ something _ . 

Link picked up his pace a little at Rhett’s praise. He began to twist a bit as he rode, making sure he hit just right. Every once in a while causing himself to tremble. He shifted his weight further back into his hips and lifted his hands from Rhett’s shoulders and onto his own body. 

One hand wrapped around his cock, not stroking. Merely holding and squeezing. His other hand ran up over the front of the body, from the soft trail of dark hair up to his navel, up his stomach and over his chest. He fingered at his nipples, teasing and pinching himself to his own delight. Rhett could feel Link’s body responding to his own touches as he clenched and quivered around Rhett’s cock. 

For Rhett’s part, he tried to keep his hips as still as an inanimate toy. But he hoped that Link wouldn’t object to his hands roaming a bit. He could not resist gliding his fingertips over the silky smooth skin of Link’s toned legs. Feeling the flex of the muscles in his thighs as he fucked himself on Rhett’s cock. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Rhett told him. “You look so pretty. I wanna see you come. Wanna watch your pretty body fall apart. Feel you shiver and shake on top of me. Wanna fill this tight little ass with my come. You’re so fucking hot, I don’t know how long I can last with you looking this good, Link. Are you close?”

“Such a good boy, Rhett. Tellin’ me all the nice things I wanna hear about m’self.” Link began to move faster. With intent. He shimmied his hips and began to pump his cock in his fist. “I’ll come for you, honey. I’ll make a big ol’ mess for ya… all over your body. Nnnngh, you’re so good to me, letting me use you like this…”

Rhett’s dick ached for release, his thighs felt numb. All sensation pooled and isolated his groin, pressure building as he watched Link contort. Link threw back his head as a satisfied groan - that was music to Rhett’s ears - ripped out of his chest as Rhett felt his stomach sprinkled with Link’s warm come. 

Rhett's next words came out as a desperate plea, “Can I come?!”

“Fill me, daddy!” Link moaned. 

Link squeezed himself around Rhett’s girth and Rhett gratefully emptied his load inside of him, going completely lightheaded and giddy. Sighing and giggling in his post-orgasmic high. 

Link gingerly lifted himself off of Rhett and collapsed into the mattress next to him. Eyes shut, and lips naturally curled into a soft smile. 

“What do you wanna do now?” Rhett whispered into Link’s sweaty mess of hair.

“Whatever we want.”

Rhett smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I do love how we keep uncovering additional layers of that.”

“Hm?”

“‘Whatever we want.’ We found a way to express ourselves creatively by doing whatever we want. Made a career and built a business around doing whatever we want. Decided to finally love by doing whatever we want. Now we’ve even turned it into some kinda… therapy or something. It’s just… unreal.”

“Feels pretty real to me,” Link said with a dreamy smile. 

Rhett’s stomach growled. 

“I’m gonna rinse off,” Link announced. “Why don’t you order us some food to calm that roaring stomach of yours?”

“Sure. What should we get?”

“It’s your turn to choose,” Link said, winking as he returned stark naked to the bathroom. “I’m done callin’ the shots for tonight." 


End file.
